


Well Child

by TrishaCollins



Series: Babysitting And Other Royal Duties [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clarus is having too much fun, Cor loves this baby, Gen, awkward but trying dad Cor, doctor checks prompto over after arrival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishaCollins/pseuds/TrishaCollins
Summary: Before sending the child out into the city, Regis has his doctor come look at him. Cor is bad at taking care of himself.





	Well Child

Dr. Addison Lake was the king's royal physican. As such, she had patched him up more times than he cared to admit. She was good, even if she sometimes had the bedside manner of a Broody chocobo.

She swept into the room with her typical flare, gaze sweeping him from head to toe with practical efficiently. "Leonis. You're not bleeding all over the king's study. How odd."

"A pleasure as always, Addy." He grumbled. 

Addy snorted. "So. Is this my patient then? Perhaps we should make him your regular partner in in the field if this is what it takes to prevent you from limping back in pieces."

Regis snorted, then cleared his throat. "Addy, Cor found the baby in a research laboratory. We would like to make certain he is healthy."

Addy's eyebrows reached her hair line, then narrowed down as she furrowed her brow. "This is their superweapon?"

"That is unfortunately true." Regis said. "however, he is not to blame for the circumstances surrounding his birth."

Addy rolled her eyes. "Of course he isn't, Regis. I am tempted to hire him to act as a deterrent for Leonis. Let's get him undressed so I can take a look." She pulled on her gloves, moving to him. "What have you been feeding him?"

He gently removed the onesie and the diaper, he was getting practiced at the act of stripping the kid. The baby whined a bit, as he always did when his covering was removed, little hand finding it's way back to his jacket as Addy got closer. "At first, watered down milk. He was throwing it up. I stopped in Hammerhead and Cid crafted a forumla for him. The standard mix was still causing him distress. He cannot suck a bottle, so I have been feeding him with a dropper."

Addy waved her fingers in front of the kid's face until he tracked them. "What sort of machines did they have him dependent on?"

"Some sort of iron lung and a machine to restart his heart, though both were inactive when I found him. There was a feeding tube, and a machine that was withdrawing the waste from his body at regular intervals. I believe they were running tests on it. Other monitoring equipment and needles here." He lifted the tiny arm, showing her where he had initially had the child bandaged. There was mottled bruising in the pale skin.

Regis winced, making a motion to Clarus who got a bottle down from a shelf and poured four glasses.

Addy ran gentle fingers down the kid's throat and chest, pressing down gently from time to time, tapping his knees and running fingers gently over his feet. "If they had him on a feeding tube, he likely lacks the swallowing reflex. We will need to do physicial therapy. The dropper was smart, kept him alive." She made a faintly approving noise. "Sophiar mimicked whatever was in the tubes, I assume?"

He shrugged. "I can cook, I am not a chemist. He looked at the notes."

"Probably, then. Has he had any problem going to the bathroom?"

"It was runny and smelled terrible at first, but the last was more solid. Still smells." He offered.

Addy snorted. "Because yours smell wonderful, I bet."

He rolled his eyes.

Addy pushed on the baby's stomach a little bit. He burped. "Gassy. How much is he keeping down?"

"Before? Water. He can manage about an ounce an hour of Cid's mixture. He sleeps pretty heavily after feeding."

Addy sat back on her heels. "Cor. You've been feeding him every hour?"

He nodded.

Addy shot Clarus a look. Clarus shrugged, taking a drink of the probably potent whiskey he'd poured. Regis only kept the good stuff in his office.

"While in the field and dodging Daemons? All the way between the base and here?"

He nodded again, shifting the kid in his arm.

Addy mumbled something he couldn't make out. "You are either the luckiest or stupidest idiot this side of the vale, Leonis. But good job keeping him alive, I guess?"

He gave the baby a little Pat on the back. "He is a fighter."

Addy shook her head. "Get him dressed and see if he'll try the bottle. I want to observe."

He sighed, but followed her orders, dressing the baby back in his diaper and clothes.

"Did you have diapers for the first week or so you had him?" Addy asked.

"I was avoiding towns, so no. I got them when I got to Hammerhead."

"So what were you using?"

"Spare clothes. The fabric of the blankets was too rough."

Addy sucked her lips in, closing her eyes briefly.

Clarus snorted to his side. "Please tell me you washed them before shoving them in the Armiger?"

"Of course I did. We stayed at Havens during the night and I washed them there." Really, they thought too little of him.

Regis gave a small laugh.

He summoned the bottle and the formula, getting the baby situatated comfortably in his arms.

He heard a click above him, and looked up in time to see Clarus banishing the camera into the Armiger. "Delete that."

"Have to send it to Wesk. No way he is going to believe me otherwise. This is great, thanks."

He scowled at them, lightly tapping the baby's lip to get him to open up. "We're going to try this again, ok?"

The kid licked the nipple of the bottle, tiny pout settling on his lips when nothing came out.

"Try squeezing the nipple." Addy suggested.

He did. The baby licked the bottle again. Rinse, repeat.

"He is a solum little thing, isn't he?" Regis said quietly. "Noctis would have been screaming by now."

"The only sound he makes is an unholy one, and he only really makes it when I try to put him down." He explained.

They all looked away, Clarus finding some piece of sculpture on the wall and gazing at it like he had never seen it before.

Prompto closed his mouth around the nipple of the bottle, jaw working briefly.

"Smart little guy." Addy crooned. "He can't get the proper suction, but he can gum it hard enough to get milk out. We're going to need to work him up to anything heavier than Cid's concoction. His body has never had to work before. Rub his jaw."

He did as instructed, letting the bottle rest against his wrist and was rewarded with the grip of the tiny hand on his sleeve and blue eyes locking on his. His lips twitched despite himself.

"He should be old enough to hold it? I would guess him not much younger than Noctis." Regis asked.

"As I said, he has never had to work for it. Those little grabs for the parts of Cor in reach and holding his head up are about all he can do. No muscle development anywhere. Can he sit up?" Addy asked.

"If motivated, he doesn't have a very strong grip."

"Well. Our job will be to keep on motivating him then." Addy looked entirely satisfied.


End file.
